Digital images are increasingly more common as scanners and digital cameras drop in price and increase in availability and function. As digital photographers (amateurs and professionals alike) amass large collections of digital photographs on their computers, the challenges involved with organizing, querying, and accessing digital images grow.
Therefore, digital photographers need to utilize “image retrieval” technology to accomplish their task. “Image retrieval” refers to a technology focused on the organization of a library of digital images, the inquiry into such a library, and the retrieval of selected images that meet the terms of such inquiry.